It is well known for cable multiple system operators (MSOs) to provide Session Initiation Protocol (SIP)-based services, such as telephony or other multimedia applications, to their subscribers. When SIP-based services are provided, a minimum quality of service (QoS) is desired in order for the service to be useful to the subscriber. According to contemporary practice, some MSOs use QoS elements within their networks to allow subscriber SIP-based services and devices to request and receive the desired QoS from the cable network. However, other MSOs have not implemented such QoS elements in their networks and therefor are unable to provide the desired QoS to their subscribers.
The implementation of QoS elements in cable networks can be time consuming, disruptive to the network, and expensive. QoS elements can conflict with other elements in a network, sometimes making their implementation undesirable. MSOs that do not implement such QoS elements need to be able to provide the desired QoS to SIP-based services by utilizing only the inherent features of their cable network. As such, it is beneficial to provide a method and system for providing quality of service (QoS) for Session Initiation Protocol (SIP)-based signaling and traffic that does not require the use of QoS elements.